Please stop the txting and driving
by Luna midnight moon
Summary: This is a lesson who drives while txting. Naruko and Sasuke dies in an accident and they left a letter to their parents for one more wish.


**This is like a lesson for everyone about drinking and txting during driving. Yes I'm useing Sasuke x Naruko. This will be a every sad story. I lost my friend when he was txting and driving. He was only eighteen when he died and I don't want that to happen to anyone else, so please learn.  
_**

The sky was crying, parent and friends were crying. They all stood around two picture with candles in their hands on the side of the road. They all set candles, bears, and poems in front of the two pictures. The priest stood there behind the two crosses waiting to begin. They just got done with the funial, but it felt like it was not each other for them for remember their babies. The two parents took their place infront of everyone and nod at the priest to begin.

The priest hated doing this for young teenagers who lost their lives. He opened the bible and began. "We are here today, to say goodbye to two young people, Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." People sobbed as they looked at the pictures of both of them holding each other in their prom picture and when they where younger. "They where young kids who lost their lives here on March 26 2012." Friends and family where holding each other as they continued to cry.

The priest went on for twenty mintues until it was time for some people to speek. Everyone did not really know what to say about them, really it would be hard for them to do. Kiba being Sasuke's best friends stepped up first. He got in front of everyone and cleard his voice.

"Sasuke was my best friend. It is ashame for him and Naruko to leave us after only eighteen years of living. I remember when me and Sasuke where hanging out after football practice. He would not shut about Naruko." People chuckled a little. "He love Naruko with everything he had in his and Naruko felt the same way. I loved it when they would kiss infront of Sakura just to get her mad." Kiba laughed a little before tearing up again. "They where just supose to come to my house to hang out. That was it. Theere were supose to grow up, have a family, and know it all kids; now that's all gone." Kiba's girlfriend Hinata walked up to him with tears running down her face. She grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled off the scene.

The rest of the afternoon everyone was already leaving soak and wet from the rain. The parents stumble their way to their car. The husbands helped their breaken crying wives to the car.

~X~

Schools were quieter, sad, and heart breaking. Students in Naruko and Sasuke classrooms would sneak a peek at their empty desk hoping that it was just a dream and they would wake up. Teachers would sometime call their names for role or a question, but all they get is silence. They would miss Sasuke smartass comments and Naruko's pranks. They even have flower and candles against a wall in the wall way where their pictures are.

~X~

Every picture they had of their babies was set out with a single candle between each one. They all started when Naruko and Sasuke were toddles and all the way up to where they were senior and a couple. The Uchiha and Uzumaki parents sat around the dinning room table of the Uchiha's not saying a word, but just stare at the table in the dark. The house felt more empty then ever. No more Sasuke chasing Naruko around the house and no more Naruko running around the room to get away from Sasuke.

The halls in the house was dark and empty all the way up to Sasuke's room. There was pictures of him and Naruko love zone. It remains untouch and stayed how it was the day they both died. They was Naruko's books, clothes, and ipod in his room as his room was clean like it always was.

Minako, Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku never though they would loose their children from a car attcident. The police told them that they died on inpack from a man who was txting while driving. He was sentence to 62 years in prison.

Mikoto slowly stood up and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She stopped at Sasuke's door and slowly pushed the door out of the way. Lighting flashed across the room as she stepped in. Another flash of lighting and thunder she looked around with tears. She then saw something on Sasuke dressure that looked like a letter. Mikoto walked over and picked it up and it said the words _Mom and Dad _on the front. She yelled for Fugaku who came running up the stairs with Kushina and Minako right behind him.

"What? What is it?" Mikoto turned around and showed them the letter. Fugaku swallowed the lump in his throat before walking over to his wife and wrapped and arm around her telling her to open it and began reading out loud.

"Dear Mom and Dad-

Words can't express how sorry I am for letting you both down." She said out loud

~X~

_**"You raised me well; you tought me to be smarter then this. You have warned me after all the hours of learning how to drive to never get distracted, but I did listen. I made the chose to get distracted and it caused me...caused me and Naruko lives." **__Naruko was sitting right next to Sasuke as he was writing and read every word he wrote._

_"Why are you writing this?" Sasuke looked over at Naruko._

_"I don't know. I just think like I have to." Naruko stared at him for moment._

_"Can I help?" Sasuke smiled and nod his and turned back to the paper as Naruko spoke. They where finished in minutes and liked what they wrote. Sasuke put mom and dad on the front and left it right on the dressure and took off down stairs and out of the house. They ran to the car and hopped inside. Sasuke turned on the engin and took off down the street._

_The letter was laying there in the dark room._

_**"Mom, Dad, I will always love you and watch over you, but I need you to do something for me." **__Sasuke and Naruko was laughing as they stopped at a red light not know a speeding car coming right at them. Naruko turned to the front and screamed._

_"Sasuke!"_

_**" Warn other's about the dangers of Txting while driving." **__The car crashed into them and Naruko and Sasuke slammed against each other as theirs head also hit the windows, wheel, and the door itself._

_**Have people turn off their cell phones before they get into the car. We don't want people to suffer the same fate as us and give their parents what we gave you. All the pain, sorrow, the wishing of preventing this from happening. **__Sasuke and Naruko was laying there lifeless with blood running all over them. Drops of blood drip down Naruko finger and it was hanging out of the broken window with glass planted in her skin. They badies was against the seat with their head to turn to each other._

_**We will alway love you, so please stop this from happening to anyone else.**__ Sasuke and Naruko where layed in a body bag with hands holding each other making it hard for the police to seperate them. Their parents was standing behind the yellow tape crying their eyes out, as they watched their children get zipped up and taken away._

_**Love you always**_

_**Sasuke and Naruko**_

_**~X~**_

The letter was shaking in Mikoto hands as she fell to the ground with her husband and friends hug her as they sobbed together and hope to graint their children last wish.

**The end**

**Please review and stop the txting and driving.**


End file.
